Field
The present disclosure is generally related to a device for attaching to a mobile device, allowing a user of the mobile device to grasp and manipulate the device in a secure manner.
Description of the Related Art
Personal digital assistants, portable music players, cell phones, and other mobile devices have become omni-present indispensable devices in frequent use throughout a user's day. They are so important that owners dread dropping these devices and harming them. Owners also dread exposing them to environments known to be injurious, such as water or other liquids.
Attempts to prevent harm to such devices include a variety of colorful and impact-resistant plastic and rubberized shells, which cushion the inner electronics in the event of a drop or other impact. Plastic waterproof covers may also be helpful. Shells, however, tend to cover only one larger surface of the device, such as a back surface, and perhaps the sides, thus leaving unprotected large areas, such as the user's screen. Plastic covers may provide more protection, but must typically be removed or opened in order to use the device. Shells and waterproof covers also typically conform to the basic form of the device and therefore do not offer the device user an enhanced grip apart from that perhaps provided by the rubberized surface or texture of the shell. Mobile device attachments that currently exist are either fixed in their placement on a mobile device, forcing a limited range of motion as regards positions in which a user may hold the device and/or the device attachment is bulky, making it difficult for a user to, for example, place the device in a pocket or carrying case as would be possible were it not for the bulk of the device attachment.
Therefore, what is needed is a collapsible apparatus offering a range of rotation that may be affixed to a mobile device and used to hold and support the device.